2013.05.05 - I'd Like To Make A Withdrawal
There's always stuff that can cause trouble, isn't there? It doesn't matter if it's criminals, evil mutants, or invading aliens, it's almost as if there's always /something/. Case in point, not too far from The Daily Planet, there is a bank. it's not a fancy bank. Or a big one. In fact it's little more than a store front, an atm, and a mini counter inside were at most a single teller can stand. But still, its a bank. And it has a vault. And that means money. And that, in turn means it's a target. Or at least a potential target. Because at this very moment, there's a trio of somewhat suspicious looking guys outside of it. All wearing sunglasses. And hoodies. One even pulls out a can of spray paint as he moves towards the ATM. Another gets into a nearby car. And the third? Well... he just wanders into the bank itself. Of course inside the bank there are a couple of people besides the teller. One such person is a young woman. One who's maybe 19 years of age. And who's wearing a trench coat for some reason. But then again, it is an expensive looking and fashionable one, so one should probably give that woman, one Kate Bishop, a little slack. Right? Walking briskly to his workplace at the Daily Planet, Clark Kent is running late. Is it on purpose or on accident? He's not really sure anymore, but he's sure he needs to take note when he sees some strange activity outside a local bank. He's black shoes-that are in sore need for a shining-stop abruptly as he looks through the window and then off towards the other one with the ATM. If Lois were here, he knows she'd be thinking the same thing he's thinking. This looks like a job for Superman. He doesn't hit superspeeds until he's safe within the alleyway, and within a few steps of taking cover he's already reaching to open his shirt to reveal the 'S' known the world around. The guy who heads for the ATM? He pulls out a can of spray paint. That is before he just sprays over the camera at the atm. And then he /punches/ it. His fist goes right through the screen, and then he tries to push his hand in farther, before pulling out a giant wad of money. If he only knew he was being observed, let alone by who, he might of thought differently before doing that. Of course as Clark rushes off to do his infamous 'shirt rip', inside the bank itself, the guy who entered there pulls out a gun and fires it into the air. "This is a stick up!" is shouted at the top of his lungs. All though it's almost as if as soon as he does that, that Kate reaches into her pocket for her own sunglasses... Slips them on... And then rushes the gun guy?!? By the time, whenever that is, that the man at the ATM will feel like turning around, he will do so and nearly run into the large hero known to the world as SUPERMAN! "I think you'd probably want to return that," Superman says to the man as he folds his arms across his chest. He tilts his head and gives him a half smirk. And what exactly does that guy at the ATM say at that? Not much. For a moment he glances at Superman. Then the money in his hand. Then at Superman again. Then he turns and oh so gently puts the money back in the whole he created. That is before he up and spins and tries to punch The Man of Steel?!? Yeah. he does. Only well... He may be strong. Strong enough to of punched a whole like that through metal and plastic with ease. But he's nowhere near the same level as /Superman/. And what about inside? Well, as she rushes forward, Kates coat falls off, revealing the fact that she's wearing her Hawkeye costume underneath. And she even appears to have her quiver, and possibly a collapsible bow in it. Not that she uses them as she tries to punch the guy with the gun... Superman takes a shot to the face, but as the gun blast sounds he knows he needs to make quick work of this idiot at the ATM. He rights himself easily and just looks angrier. He grabs the man by the front of the shirt and flings him against a brick wall with enough force to knock him cold before making his way into the bank to see what is going on. When Hawkeye bumrushes him, Superman is quick to use his heat vision to melt the man's gun. His worry is for the safety of the bystanders, including Kate, and wants to disarm the man right away. And as the gun melts, Hawkeyes fist hits home. Hopefully. Her other hand reaches into her quiver pulling out... A taser? Yeap. A Taser. One that she in turn tries to jab the thief with. The guy by the atm though... Well, there's no easy way to put this. After what Superman does, he slumps to the ground, and doesn't get up. He isn't dead. But he's not gonna be awake before the cops get here. And what about the third guy. Well, he turns his head, looks out the car windows towards said bank. Lets out a curse. Then he gets out of the car, gets on his knees, and puts his hands on his head. "No way in hell I'm gonna even try to run from Big Blue." Superman watches Kate work as she goes to town on the would be bank robber. He stands there, folding his arms on his chest, and admires her work. "Looks like their plan could have used some better planning," he mentions down towards her. There's a slight 'heh' even as the guy falls, before Hawkeye slowly turns and glances at Superman. "Maybe. But then again you were here. And let's be honest sir... You tend to blow the best laid plans of any crook out the window." Then, she moves over to pick up her coat. "The name is Hawkeye. And before you say any of the usual, yes there is a guy, no I'm not him, and yes he does know about me." Pause. "And sorry. It feels like every time I encounter someone who isn't one of The Allies I get asked that stuff." Superman chuckles and shakes his head, "I've heard about you. Both of you, I mean. I didn't know you were a member of the Allies. I do, however, really appreciate your help. You've got a pretty good reputation around town." "One of the founders." Hawkeye admits. That is before she... Winces? "And recently elected leader. Somehow. Apparently people thought I was the leader already, but..." She shakes her head. "And I won't ask about that reputation." is said as she glances around. Trying not to look at Supes, without making it look like she's not trying to look at him. "But hearing that from you? I'll take that as a good thing. Thanks." Superman nods, "Well I don't know if you'd be too busy with the Allies, but we're always looking for new heroes who've already proven themselves out there for the League. Would you be interested in something like that?" "..." Hawkeyes mouth opens. Then closes. Then opens again. Then she glances away, as if looking for something like a hidden (non-security) camera. Then back at Superman. "Yes." Yeah. What else can Kate say to that. /ESPECIALLY/ considering who's making the offer?!? "Really," Superman says half questioningly. "Well that's great news. Your membership has to be decided by the group at large, of course, but I think we could really use some youth. And given your experience, I think it'd be helpful. I'll put word out to the League right away and get back to you." "Thank you." Yeah. Hawkeye is still at a slight loss for words here. But then as one random thought comes to her, she does add one tiny little thing. "Just a warning. If I do this, as long as I'm the elected leader of The Allies, they will come first though." Superman nods, "All of the members of the Justice League have their own interests, their own teams, and their own concerns. That would be no different than any other member, myself included." Superman smiles and nods to her, "It'll be nice to have you aboard." Category:Log